<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shower Together by SiouxsieLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570861">Shower Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover'>SiouxsieLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKITD era, Anal Fingering, Butch/Femme, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Shower Sex, bcuz this takes place in the 80s, pamsioux, they're younger in this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Siouxsie immediately pinned Pam against the wall, of the cubicle, and bent her over until her flat ass was facing her.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shower Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written 4 years ago...💋</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, Pam awoke with Siouxsie beside her; snoring quietly and a chest with a pair of breasts, moving up and down like an ocean wave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>The usual</em>…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grins widely with a weary mind and got up, still naked from the night before, then crawls on top of her lover.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stares down at her for a bit, before attempting to kiss her pointy-splendid nose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But once she does that, Siouxsie suddenly wakes up with a snort and opens her eyes; to a sexily but messy-haired and naked Pammy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The singer’s vision slightly blurry, but able to make out who it was and remember everything that happened last night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thus, she smiles genuinely and reaches out to grab Pam’s waist, despite the stiffness in muscles due to the aftermath of rem sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Sioux”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning to you too, darling”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spoke, their voice softer than usual, with a blush across their cheeks and Pam rested her hands against Siouxsie’s concealed chest and spoke again:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was hoping we could shower together”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good to me, let’s go then!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right after that, they hopped out of bed and Siouxsie grabbed her by the hand to lead them out of the bedroom and into the bathroom (not so far away). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Pam could speak, because she was known to casually strike up a conversation, Siouxsie closed the door behind them and wrapped her arms around her waist… hence bringing Pamela in for a snog.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pam, being the passive one she was, closes her eyes and kisses back. Eventually wrapping her arms around Sioux’s neck to deepen the passionate sensation between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But since they were closer enough to the shower cubicle than expected, Siouxsie immediately opened her eyes and realized this… thus, letting go of Pam’s waist and reaching for the knob with her free hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pam whined, but stood back as she was being cushioned by Sioux’s firm body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The grip around her neck, tightening once more as she felt Siouxsie; leaning in to deepen the friction and slowly lead them into the shower… while the water runs, normal temperature, behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Siouxsie picked her up, so she doesn’t trip or fall from the tub length, while lifting her leg up with Pam in her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course; Pam held Sioux tighter than intended. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you oight, Pammy?!?” Sioux asked, even though the blonde was fine and Siouxsie pretty much had everything under control. As they made their way into the shower cubicle with water; splashing from above.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t that large like Siouxsie’s bathroom—of her residence in Surrey—but it was just the right amount of space for them to shag. Which wasn’t going to be that much of a challenge at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I am, lo- mmmhh-” Pam was cut off when Siouxsie crashed their lips together again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, Siouxsie didn’t hold back and kept Pam into place, in her arms, and stood in front of the back of the cubicle as the shower water runs continuously behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hence knowing that her lover was horny as hell, Pammy groaned and kept her legs and arms; securely around Siouxsie… to hold her captive and keep her closer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she grunted when Siouxsie explored her mouth with her tongue and ravished her strawberry taste, upon nibbling and bruising her plump lips that were originally redden with lipstick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t help but become overwhelmed, all over again, from the tricks her lover and singer had up her sleeve while showering together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Just like last night</em>…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they continued to clash and moan against each other’s lips, they finally withdrew and Siouxsie put Pam back down onto her feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When that happened, Siouxsie got to see how luscious and seductively astonishing Pam was under the water (since she was more so in front of it). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her silky blonde hair was dripping wet, from the impact, and her milky body was coated with tiny droplets of water that began to shimmer a bit. While her smaller pair of breastsand scrumptious face, that withheld hazelnut eyes to die for, complimented her wet look entirely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pam was perfection… and nobody can tell Siouxsie otherwise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then she stepped closer to claim her lips again and wrap her arms around her waist… despite being taller <em>and with limited room</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pam later kissed back and wrapped her arms around Sioux’s neck again. Moaning, she nibbled her bottom lip while intaking a breath of lasciviousness and passion. While the water from above; creates a pattern of friction and grooviness between their wet-naked bodies. As the want of each other, grew stronger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only a matter of seconds, when the shower became irrelevant and new strategic attempts occurred, upon Siouxsie’s mindset. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Siouxsie immediately pinned Pam against the wall, of the cubicle, and bent her over until her flat ass was facing her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pam whined in the process, because she really wanted to shower, but of course… Siouxsie had other plans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, she kneeled behind Pam—of the wet-tile floor—grabbed her milky buttcheeks and dug her face into the crevice, before eating her cunt up until she was left to moan her name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Siouxsie- ahhh-” was all Pam could say. As she hugged the walls, in front, and continued to moan like a whore when her lover ate her up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Siouxsie wasted no time and swirled her long-slick tongue across the tender labia majora, then down to her clitoris before teasing her entrance and urethra… making Pam shudder and beg for more than just a brunch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Humming, Siouxsie understood quickly when Pam started to gyrate against her greasy mouth, then she stopped to lubricate her fingers and resume to her torture. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pam was about to whine, from the feeling of emptiness, but later moaned out in satisfaction as Siouxsie shoved two wet digits up her tight asshole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Siouxsie nibbled her cunt, before thrusting her fingers into her all at once… leaving Pam to cry in ecstasy at the sudden intrusion and awakening of pleasure. While the water, from above, blasts behind them in large amounts of the normal atmospheric-temperature of the cubicle. They fuck to oblivion again. Because they had already done that last night, after Siouxsie came to Pam’s place for a break from a recording session while Pam partakes after designing a new clothing line. The two were ready to shag the weekend away with energetic desires and dreadful tension of seduction, with no limits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as soon as Siouxsie was fingering her anus and munching her wetness, she felt the need to reach down and rub herself with her free hand while getting her lover off in the shower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pam on the other hand, hugged the wet walls tightly and begged for release… as her asshole was tightening around Siouxsie’s thrusting fingers and she was closer to the edge than expected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah- yes- fuck- AAAH-”and before she knew it, she came while Siouxsie was sucking the hell out of her cunt, where suction noises could be heard throughout, and drilling her asshole at the same time. She contracted then fell forward, once Siouxsie let go, and trembled against the wall. Her legs slightly giving up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Siouxsie knew this and withdrew her fingers from her hole, then grabbed her by the waist and stood up… catching her from falling face-forward against the wall of the cubical.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Pam just stood there, partially in Sioux’s arms, panting and licking her lips as to what seemed like an eternity but it was only a couple of minutes. Then later recovering where Siouxsie flips her around, until she was face to face with her, and wrapped her arms around her neck again… tippy-toeing her way through the embrace since Siouxsie was taller.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, dear! Thanks for making me cum, love! That was amazing!” Pam said, smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The pleasure and the privilege is mine.” Siouxsie replies, holding her by the waist and ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The water continued to burst like a fire hose, in average amounts, but even though they were fixated upon themselves, they still decided to get some use out of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, instead of horseplaying around (even though they had their share last night) Siouxsie held Pam tightly and walked them closer until they were underneath the shower head again… getting more wet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pam reached forward with her free hand to grab a bar of soap and a sponge, while Siouxsie adjusted the temperature for a more cooler atmosphere. Despite nothing being wrong with the current. It’s just they prefer a cold shower instead of a warm one and because, well… they just shagged and their bodies are hotter than ever. So, they thought it would also be an easy way to cool off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s wash ourselves really quick and dry off, okay?!?” Siouxsie said, while rubbing her drenched-wet hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oight, sounds good to me.” chirped Pam, as she proceeded to apply the soap on the sponge and wash their bodies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>It was a fun day</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And they got to fuck more at night, once Siouxsie opted to stay back and spend more time with her cute designer and lover…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>